Olivia's Characters
Welcome to my OC page. If you need anything feel free to message me on my message wall. Thank you and goodbye. Humans Samantha Nickerson "Winter is magical!" Name: Samantha J. Nickerson Age: 20.5 Sex: Female Sexuality: Heterosexual Love Interest: N/A Disorder(s) If Any: Anxiety & Slight signs of Psychosis Roleplay(s): N/A Other: Sammy owns one Japanese Bobtail cat named Alex. Lucas Welsh "Adventure awaits." Name: Lucas R. Welsh Age: 19 Sex: Male Sexuality: Heterosexual Love Interest: N/A Disorder(s) If Any: None Roleplay(s): N/A Other: N/A Shay Lino "Don't be stupid." Name: Shay Q. Lino Age: 23 Sex: Female Sexuality: Bisexual Love Interest: N/A Disorder(s) If Any: None Roleplay(s): N/A Other: Shay owns a Boxer names Terry. Marcus Tubbs "I'm not pessimistic. I'm a just a realist." Name: Marcus T. Tubbs Age: 20.5 Sex: Male Sexuality: Bisexual Love Interest: N/A Disorder(s) If Any: None Roleplay(s): N/A Other: Brother of Courtney Tubbs Courtney Tubbs "If you had a chance... would you take it?" Name: Courtney M. Tubbs Age: 20 Sex: Female Sexuality: Heterosexual Love Interest: N/A Disorder(s) If Any: None Roleplay(s): N/A Other: Sister of Marcus Tubbs, owner of Chase, best friend is Jacob L. Finch. Jacob Finch "What are you doing in this part of town?" Name: Jacob L. Finch Age: 22 Sex: Male Sexuality: Bisexual Love Interest: N/A Roleplay(s): N/A Disorder(s) If Any: None Other: His bestfriend is Courtney M. Tubbs/Brother of Amy C. Finch. Amy Finch "Don't touch me..!" Name: Amy C. Finch Age: 19 Sex: Female Sexuality: Asexual (She believes this because she has never experienced love) Love Interest: N/A Disorder(s) If Any: Anxiety Roleplay(s): N/A Other: Sister of Jacob L. Finch. Brent Mason "Look me in the eyes.." Name: Brent T. Mason Age: 21 Sex: Male Sexuality: Bisexual (Leaning towards Males) Love Interest: N/A Disorder(s) If Any: Depression Roleplay(s): N/A Other: He "owns" a black Abyssinian cat named Myers/Brother of Mriannah C. Mason. Mriannah Mason "Shut up you jackass.." Name: Mriannah C. Mason Age: 20 Sex: Female Sexuality: Heterosexual Love Interest: N/A Disorder(s) If Any: Depression, Anxiety & ADHD Roleplay(s): N/A Other: She "owns" Myers (^)/Sister of Brent T. Mason. Animals Dayami "..." Name: Dayami Age: Young Adult Sex: Female Sexuality: Heterosexual Love Interest: N/A Breed: Jaguar Roleplay(s): N/A Other: She was abused as a cub/Brought to "The Facility" with Mali. Mali "..." Name: Mali Age: Young Adult Sex: Male Sexuality: Heterosexual Love Interest: N/A Breed: Leopard Roleplay(s): N/A Other: Has two broken legs/Brought to "The Facility" with Dayami. Angel "What?! I there something wrong with my pelt?" Name: Angel Age: Older Fawn Sex: Female Sexuality: Heterosexual Love Interest: N/A Breed: ??? Roleplay(s): N/A Other: N/A Santiago "You're lucky I have a muzzle on.." Name: Santiago Age: Adult Sex: Male Sexuality: Heterosexual Love Interest: N/A Breed: Pit Bull Other: Brother of Maria. Maria "So help me." Name: Maria Age: Young Adult Sex: Female Sexuality: Heterosexual Love Interest: N/A Breed: Pitbull Roleplay(s): N/A Other: Sister of Santiago. Ojos Cansados "Wait, before you start talking... Shut up. I don't care." Name: Ojos Cansados Age: Teen Sex: Female Sexuality: Bisexual Love Interest: N/A Breed: ??? Roleplay(s): N/A Other: N/A Anthropomorphics WIP Mythical Creatures WIP Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Animals